24 February 2000
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2000-02-24 ; Comments *Start of show: "Hello, listener, wherever you are. Welcome to a rain-soaked Peel Acres." *Second track of the night is from the movie soundtrack of Five Seconds To Spare, in which Peel himself appears. Unfortunately, after a few seconds: “Now that isn’t supposed to happen. It just stopped.” Happily, it plays OK at the second attempt. *Member of session band Quasi is currently cycling around South America. “If he’s lucky he’ll go to Machu Picchu. Never been there. One of those places I would like to go to enormously but probably never will.” *Appears to be a first play for a subsequent favourite, Laura Cantrell. “She does look, I have to say, not like my idea of a country singer. Kind of thin lipped and stroppy really, and not like a Playboy bunny.” Says the album is “excellent”. *Andy Kershaw later that night has Tom Waits in session: “I’ve never been a great Tom Waits fan, but I shall be listening to it anyway - for Andy rather than for Tom, I suspect.” *Elastica track is the only one Peel currently has from the forthcoming album. The band's most recent session is being repeated the following week. *Recalls days in Austin, Texas, as member of Dallas Country Cricket Club, which had a game broken up when members of the local university US football team invaded the pitch: “They were much bigger than us. And also, I have to say, a great deal more stupid too. And the same sort of attitudes dictated American foreign policy at the time, which was rather frightening.” Session *Quasi, #2 (rpt). Recorded 1999-09-12. First broadcast 16 November 1999. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Clinic: 'The Return Of Evil Bill (CDS)' (Domino) *µ-Ziq: Carpet Muncher (CD - Five Seconds To Spare) white label *Admiral Tibet: Time Is The Master (Finatic) *Quasi: 'Seal The Deal' (Peel Session) *Hefner: The Science Fiction (LP - Boxing Hefner) Too Pure *Big Ron: Let The Freak (Timo Maas remix) (CD - Underground Beats) (48k) *Picture Center: Never (LP: The Wonders Of God's Heaven And Earth) North American *Quickspace: Gloriana (LP - The Death Of Quickspace) Kitty Kitty *Digital & Spirit: Phantom Force (12" single) Phantom Audio *Laura Cantrell: Queen Of The Coast (CD - Not the Tremblin' Kind) Spit & Polish *Quasi: 'The Star You Left Behind' (Peel Session) *Elastica: Mad Dog God Damn (CD - The Menace) Deceptive *Trouble Funk: Let's Get Hot (LP - Drop The Bomb) Sugar Hill *Left Hand: Closure (LP - Minus Eight) Jonathon Whiskey 1 *Radio Sweethearts: Open Up Your Heart (LP - Lonesome Blue) Spit & Polish *Chicks On Speed: Yes I Do (LP - Chicks On Speed Will Save Us All) Chicks On Speed *DJ Food: Break (CD: Kaleidoscope) Ninja Tune *Quasi: 'Not Much Else' (Peel Session) *Neko Case & Her Boyfriends: Somebody Led Me Away (LP - The Virginian) Bloodshot *Maow: How Does That Grab You (LP - The Unforgiving Sounds Of Maow) Mint *Glen Washington: My Father's Will (7" single) Roots Groundation *Chris Liberator: Fiesta Diablo (LP - Set Fire) TeC *Girlboy Girl: Should We Or Shouldn't We (LP – Fresco) Blackbean & Placenta *Dirty Three: Lullabye For Christie (LP - Whatever You Love You Are) Bella Union *Positively Testcard: Sutha Sutha (CD - Gas Up My Hot Rod Stoker, The Kwela Groove Frenzy's Hit Town) House Of Kwela *Quasi: 'Paint It Black' (Peel Session) Rolling Stones cover. *Brassy: 'That's The Way (CD-Got It Made)' (Wiiija) File ;Name *a) John Peel - 2000-02-24 (FM) (DK recorded) *b) jp240200 ;Length *a) 02:00:27 *b) 01:59:55 ;Other *a) Many thanks to David and Gary! *b) Many thanks to Max-dat. ;Available *a) Not currently available online. *b) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:2000 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:DK Box Category:Max-dat Tapes